The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to electromagnetic actuators.
An electromagnetic actuator may be configured as a short-stroke electromechanical energy conversion device which converts electrical energy directly into mechanical energy. Such mechanical energy may include linear or rotational motion. An electromagnetic actuator may include moving parts that include permanent magnets (PMs) and/or a ferromagnetic member.
Short-stroke electromagnetic actuators may be used to provide and/or generate oscillatory motion. Such short-stroke actuators have found multiple applications as short stroke linear motors, compressors, pumps, valves, etc. In aerospace applications, electromagnetic actuators with oscillatory motion can be used for valves, e.g., for fuel control, pumps, refrigeration systems, etc.